Commander of War
Commander of War, also stylized as CoW, is a Call of Duty spinoff real-time strategy and tactics game published and developed by EternalBlaze Industries. Not only does it consist of the best aspects today's greatest real-time strategy games have to offer, it also combines the unique elements provided by the Call of Duty franchise to create the ultimate military real-time strategy video game. Gameplay As one would expect, Commander of War consists of the usual RTS elements: General Overview The basis of every match is at least a 1v1 battle, where two players face off. Instead of being a soldier, like in a traditional Call of Duty game, the players will attempt to win the match as the commander of forces. They will attempt to defeat their adversary (or adversaries), with or without the help of a teammate (or ally country), by completing the objectives to cripple them. The objective is not always the rinse-and-repeat method of destroying the enemy bases, and there can be more than one objective in a game (there usually is). Fighting on the Offensive Players are able to deploy soldier units, vehicles, and other similar offensive units during matches (well, duh, why wouldn't they be?). These units will generally do most of the work in most cases. Offensive units can include normal, regular units such as soldiers, technicals, or tanks as well as special operations units, which are generally quieter and embark on the missions where quiet infiltration and sneak are emphasized. Fighting on the Defensive In addition to deploying offensive units, players can, depending on the gametype, also deploy specific units for defending whatever objective the player wants protected. Defensive units are different based on what gametype. For base defending, one might be able to choose from a variety of turrets or marksmen, whereas for a rush game mode, one might be able to select highly specialized troops to defend the convoy from all sides as it's plowing through wherever it's going. Completing Objectives Completing objectives is what will win the match, except in Multiplayer and Survival, as Survival is endless and Multiplayer is different from the other gamemodes. Objectives will not always be the same. They might be similar in how one would approach and execute them, but for the most part, they are always changing. This is especially true when the Campaigns take different turns based on the players's actions and how they perform in the missions. Yes, there are the usual objectives such as "Eliminate the enemy base!" or "Kill everyone else on the enemy team!" However, there are other unique gamemodes where maybe the player won't have to completely annihilate all enemies or maybe they'll have to stick it out and survive few waves of tanks, who knows? The basic lining is that the objectives of missions, and there can be multiple, can vary and will not be the generic "Kill everyone!" type of deal. Forever Changing Campaign Both the Singleplayer and Multiplayer Campaigns are what is known as "forever changing." What is meant by this statement is that no matter what the outcomes are of certain missions, the campaigns will most likely change. As a result of this, there are multiple endings to the game, both good and bad, depending on how the player views their ending. For example, if a player were to win a battle in a certain mission, they would get one set of missions afterwards, but if they were to lose that battle, then they would get a different set of missions. Basically, all actions have consequences (or different effects?). Singleplayer Campaign The Singleplayer Campaign is the story of the game, basically. There are multiple acts and each act is comprised of various missions. In regards to Call of Duty canon, every event in the entire franchise, no matter which timeline, has happened prior to the events of Commander of War. For example, Black Ops II's 80s timeline happened in the same universe as Modern Warfare 3's World War III and both of these events happened before this game's events. All Call of Duty events that happened in the canon universe that are in years after this game's events have not happened in this game's universe. For example, if the game took place in 2006, the events of the entire Modern Warfare series, partly Black Ops II, and Ghosts would not have happened in CoW's universe, whereas events from the World War II CoD games and Black Ops 1 would have. Story The game takes place in 2024. Since the end of World War III little more than half a decade ago, the world has made a slight recovery from the large-scale affects of the conflict. Not everything went quite as smoothly as planned, however. In the early stages of reconstruction, an elite terrorist group, known as Noir, emerged out of central Europe. France, being the country with the worst damage in the general area, was a victim for Noir. Noir and its soldiers performed a coup in the weak French government at the time, killing every vital player in the government. Having eliminated all important people, Noir filled in those empty spots with their own people and assumed complete control over France. As Noir attmpts to spread their influence throughout Europe, they are facing heavy resistance from the Task Force 141, which has recently been reformed after it's almost certain death in 2016, and Wildcat Squadron, a newly formed elite squadron part of the United States Armed Forces. Will Noir succeed in their plan of gaining control of neighboring countries, or will its adversaries put a stop to their horrendous actions? Multiplayer Campaign Multiplayer Campaign has its own separate story that continues after the singleplayer experience. This campaign does not have to be played online, as it can also be played with local multiplayer. As long as it's not just one person, the campaign is playable. Story to be added... Multiplayer Operations Operations is the successor of Special Ops in the Modern Warfare series. It consists of missions not only with unique objectives, but it allows players to use units and factions that are not otherwise in the game. Some missions also hold references to previous Call of Duty games and storylines. Some missions are in the usual RTS format, where the player acts as the commander, but there are also missions where the player is in control of a soldier, like in a traditional FPS game. Act I Missions *'Search and Rescue' Play as Panther Squadron as you rescue the singleplayer campaign's heroes from a certain death. Reach them in a certain time period and defend them from Noir forces in the surrounding area as you wait for extraction. Survival Retail Editions *'Normal Edition' The basic game. *'Platinum Edition' The basic game and a code for all Character Packs. *'Commander Edition' Platinum Edition plus the Season Pass, a link to the game's soundtrack and download, as well as Beta Access to Call of Duty: Dissention and Reclaimer. *'DAY ONE Edition' Commander Edition plus a signed copy of the game and "DAY ONE" on the case and disc. Note that this edition cannot be preordered and is distributed on a "first come, first serve" basis in retail stores. *'DAY ONE International Edition' DAY ONE Edition, but for markets outside the United States. DLC / Expansion Packs Character Packs Character Packs basically reskin the in-game character models. *'Call of Wikia Pack ($1.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment, and more from the Call of Wikia franchise created by this cool dude. *'World War II Pack ($2.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment, and more from every Call of Duty game set in World War II. *'Vietnam and Cold War Pack ($1.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment and more from Call of Duty: Black Ops and partly from Black Ops II. *'Modern Warfare Pack ($2.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment and more from the Modern Warfare series. *'Cordis Die Conflict Pack ($1.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment and more from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *'Federation War Pack ($1.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment and more from Call of Duty: Ghosts. *'Nazi Zombies Pack ($4.99)' - Command iconic characters, timeless vehicles, equipment and more from the Nazi Zombies storyline across all Call of Duty games. Note that this pack is only applicable to Survival! Expansion Packs Miscellaneous DLC *'Season Pass ($29.99)' - All Expansion Packs are available for free. Codes are provided to the respective user accounts on the EB Industries website. *'Diversity Pack ($1.99)' - Want to stand out in the crowd? The Diversity Pack gives players a plethora of even more different character customization items to make their commanders look as diverse as possible! Trivia *In a sense, some matches or missions will feel like Strike Missions, from Call of Duty: Black Ops II, due to the small amount of units that one could control. Survival and Operations are perfect examples. In some missions, a player might not have to control so many units, but will only have to control less than 10 or something of the like. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Games